csofandomcom-20200223-history
Dead End
Pursuit: Dead End (zs_deadend) is the sixth Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Now, it can be bored by listening of what I'm going to talk about it. However, just few months ago, This place was like a living hell. The zombies' trap started from Lost City was really terrible till it annihilated one of the army troops... Even though so, our search party did a great job and we've found the last clue from the rescue team! Actually, it was quite ridiculous to pursuit all the way to the laboratory’s basement from there. If we do not have an order from the government army captain at that time, we would be killed inside the chaos. Yeah, everybody knows that this is the end of the story, and Dr. Rex is the main instigator cause all these incidents to happen. However, do you know that there is more than one siege type existed? The secret is kept by the government and the real story start from now... Do you want to hear the truth that I've seen at that time from the blind road? Right after we've killed siege type Phobos, we've entered that unpleasant way by following on another two escaped Seize types.... - 1 year and 2 months after the Lost City accident, from the interview by an unidentified retired soldier with third-class media. Overview Dead End is a big and long map. Unlike Last Clue, this map looks like the extended version of Havana where the players will face a new boss, Oberon. There are only two rounds in this map; destroy barricades for target zone pursuit and boss battle arena. After defeating the Oberon, players will receive either Siege-type's Frame or Siege-type's DNA (Note: those items cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). Transcripts #''This is a message from the command headquarters to all survived soldiers.'' #''We have captured the Oberon of the seize category, which has just escaped from the laboratory.'' #''In order to defense, all the available soldiers are gathering at the outskirt of the construction site. That’s all.'' #''Tip: You can proceed by destroying the red indicated box.'' #''We have captured a response from a strong host at the front!'' #''We have found a supply storage left by our force.'' #''All available passages to escape have been blocked. Detour by going through a private building!'' #''We have almost reached our destination! Advance!'' #''This is command headquarters! Our soldiers guarding the construction site have been attacked!'' #''All soldiers arrived are to protect the current location!'' #''Oberon has been released! I repeat again! Oberon has been released!'' #''Cancel the plan for capturing Oberon, Once you find it, show no mercy!'' #''Oberon’s body response is changing rapidly!!'' #''Wha, what is this... Oberon has transformed!...'' Events Singapore/Malaysia *Dead End was released on 9 November 2011 alongside Skull-9. *There was an EXP/Point boost from 9 November 2011 ~ 23 November 2011. Indonesia *Dead End was released on 14 March 2012 alongside Skull-9. *There was a double EXP/Points boost if you play on this map from 14 March 2012 until 28 March 2012. *Players will get 1 Round Retry, 2 Battle Revival, 2 Big Emergency Medicine, 5 Small Emergency Medicine after logging in to the game during this period. Thailand *Dead End was released on 14 February 2013 alongside Skull-7. *There was a double EXP/Point boost if you play on this map 14 February 2013 - 28 February 2013. Zombies There are two new zombie variants in this map: *Red Origin Regular zombie - 3 times tougher and higher attack damage to players. *Green Origin Heal zombie - 5 times tougher than the original. Crusher-type Heavy zombie appears in this map. It has very high health points and difficult to be killed. Two Host Deimos with high health points also appear in this map while another two Origin Deimos also appear to guard barricades. Good teamwork will help in dealing these zombies as they drop extra amount of money, making upgrades easier. host zombie red.png|The red Origin Regular Zombie|link=Regular zombie heal zombie green.png|Green heal zombie|link=Heal zombie 200px-Abomination model.png|Crusher-type Heavy zombie|link=Heavy zombie Tactics *Prior on upgrading health for longer lasting. However, never forget to upgrade attack power too. *If you have completed the Dr. A's Trunk you should prior on upgrading damage. *Zombies earn you sufficient money. You should be able to maximize all upgrades within 300-500 kills (depending on how much you damaged the barricades). *Use any Skull weapons to destroy the barricades faster. *Share weapons with other players and cooperate well with professionals. *Rheinmetall MG 3 and Salamander are recommended for Round 1 while any Skull weapon is recommended for Round 2. *It is important to get close to the Oberon because if you do so, the Oberon would not use his skills (bombardment, black hole, etc.). *The Oberon deals small amount of damages (30-50 HP) unless his health reaches half where he deals 100-300 damage and could reach 500 damage. Gallery loadingbg_zs_deadend.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs deadend new.png|Ditto, new tooltip_deadend.png|Storyline (Click to enlarge) File:Tooltip_deadend_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version dead end promo.jpg|Promotional poster Dead End.png|Alternate poster File:Deadend_screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot File:Deadend_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto File:Zs_deadend_20130622_1447380.jpg|Ditto, Spawn Sone 533003_395989907098996_1164101402_n.jpg|In-game screenshot, first round 292556_395432187154768_1610722127_n.jpg|Ditto, engaging Oberon File:Deadend_promo_th.jpg|Thailand poster dead-end(2).jpg|Thailand Poster indoloaddeadend.jpg|Newest Dead End loading screen (Indonesia) oberondead.jpg|Oberon defeated zs_deadend.jpg|Korea wallpaper img_deadend.jpg|Boss room DEcp.jpg|China poster DEcp2.jpg|Ditto Decp3.jpg Trivia *In this map you can shoot through some walls, damaging the barricades. *Some parts of Havana map is mirrored in this map, with minor changes. *In this map, you can see a bomb site icon. See Also Survival= *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= *Last Clue *Chaos *'Dead End' |-| Annihilation= *Cube *Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps